


Fallin' For You

by BatFlash11



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Injury, M/M, Wally Whump, batflash, broken leg, helpful clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFlash11/pseuds/BatFlash11
Summary: Wally falls off a building. Bats is worried. BatFlash cuddles because why not.





	Fallin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty choppy cuz I wrote this like 500 words at a time for the past month...oh well it's done. sorry for any mistakes, Hope you enjoy. PLEASE leave a comment and tell me what you think, they keep me inspired to write, and I have a few more idea I want to play around with.

It was a quiet night in Central City when Gorilla Grodd’s “Secret” Society had decided to make another appearance. The Justice League had followed them to S.T.A.R labs, where they had been attempting to steal a prototype weapon. They had surprised the group of villains on the roof of the building as they were making their escape. They were caught off guard, but quickly recovered and seemed evenly matched. Green Lantern and Sinestro had taken to the skies, trying their best to outdo the other with their green and yellow rings. Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were both attacking Giganta. They buzzed around her head like flies, landing blows where they could. The villainess tried to swap at them, but her increased size included decreased speed, and she couldn’t seem to catch them. Superman was taking on Parasite, avoiding contact with him at all cost. The Martian Manhunter was battling with Clayface, both of them morphing forms to try to one up the other. Killer Frost had decided to target Batman. She was trying to impale him with sharp icicles and he was throwing batarangs at her. Unfortunately, this left the Flash to fight Grodd as well as Shade. 

After almost ninety minutes of fighting, Flash could feel himself wearing down. Grodd’s large fists were getting closer to making contact with each passing minute. 

“I knew I should’ve eaten before we came,” Wally thought to to himself briefly, ignoring the signals his body was sending him that he needed to rest and refuel, as he dodged a near blow to the head by Shade’s cane. He turned to face his adversary when all of the sudden his vision went blurry and he had to stop to steady himself on his feet. The bout of dizziness was no doubt due to lack of energy, and the villains used it to their advantage. Shade engulfed the speedster in a black shadow, effectively blinding him. This allowed Grodd to ram into him with all of his weight, the force sending the red-clad hero off the ledge of the four-story building. Flash felt rather than saw the impact of the primate on his right side. He was aware of his body leaving the ground, and the next thing he knew, he was falling. He vaguely heard someone shout his name. As his eyes began to focus, and the first thing that caught his attention was the sidewalk below, which he noticed was getting closer and closer. 

“Shitshitshitshitshitshit.” Those were Wally’s last thoughts before he hit the ground. 

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

“Flash!” Batman yelled as he saw his lover and fellow flightless teammate get knocked off the side of the building. He sprinted toward the edge, but was tripped up by the forgotten Killer Frost trapping his feet in ice. She approached him, a menacing look covering her features.

“You can’t save him, just like no one can save you,” She said, but before she could do anything, she was tackled by Wonder Women. Batman’s eyes followed the direction she came from, noticing that Hawkgirl was tying up a now normal sized Giganta, who was next to a knocked out Sinestro. John had gone to help J’onn finish off Clayface. By the looks of it, Grodd and Shade had gotten away. Batman noticed his boots were no longer encased in ice, but surrounded by a puddle of warm water. He acknowledged that Superman had freed him with his heat vision, and also that he had apparently defeated Parasite. Without as much as a “Thanks,” the dark haired man scrambled to his feet, taking off towards the edge of the building. He reached for his grappling hook, but before he even got a shot off, he felt hands under his arms, gently but quickly lifting him off the roof and descending. Superman had flown ahead to see what Bruce was heading towards, and when he saw the broken body of the Flash on the ground below, he immediately went to help his friend get to him as soon as possible. Bruce sent a quick look of Thanks to his longtime friend, but as soon as they reached the ground he dropped to his knees by Wally’s side. 

“Flash, can you hear me?”

The redhead was conscious, but didn’t seem to be coherent. His breathing was uneven and quick, and the small amount his skin that was visible had turned very pale, almost grey. Bruce’s attention was drawn to the speedster’s left leg, where the femur was obviously broken. The bone had torn through his skin and his uniform and the wound was bleeding heavily. Bruce then noticed that he was kneeling in a pool of blood. Bruce cursed and sent a look to Clark, who nodded in understanding. He was to keep lookout for any reporters, civilians, or villains, as Bruce needed to take Wally’s mask off. Clark also took this time to contact the others, to see if they had taken care of things on the roof. Bruce gently pulled the fabric away, revealing the face of Wally West. His normally vibrant green eyes were now dull, lacking any sort of conviction. He looked confused and exhausted, his face and neck covered in a fine layer of sweat. Bruce removed one of his gloves and quickly pressed it to Wally’s neck, feeling his pulse. It was fast, faster than normal for even the Flash, but weak. Bruce cursed again. 

“He’s going into shock,” Bruce said, his deep voice hiding the panic he felt bubbling up. Clark’s eyes widened, but he nodded.

“We need to get his blood pressure back up, that’s our first priority. With his healing, we have about fifteen minutes until his leg starts to heal. We need to get it set before that, or we’ll have a whole new problem.”

Batman carefully picked up the younger man and quickly made his way to the javelin. Superman was already there getting the aircraft ready to take off. He slowly slid to the ground and placed Wally down with his head on his lap, gently running his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t elevate his legs because of the injury and the javelin didn’t have the supplies necessary for a blood transfusion. All he could do was wait until they arrived at the Watchtower. The three heroes were above the clouds before they realized they forgot the others. Green Lantern would have to bring them up later. They didn’t have time to turn around. 

By the time they made it to the medical bay, Wally was practically unresponsive. Bruce gently placed him on a bed and all but ran to get the blood transfusion started. Superman set up an IV to provide nutrients to help him heal. The good part of having accelerated healing was that his leg had stopped bleeding by now. The bad part was that it had already begun healing with the bone still out of position and exposed. Bruce noticed this and cursed. He turned to Clark. 

“You’re going to have to break it again.” Clark looked at him as if he had grown a second head. He was about to protest, but he saw the look in Batman- no, Bruce’s eyes, and knew this is what needed to be done. The ripped spandex had already been cut away and the area around the wound had been cleaned. He moved the the other side of the bed and placed his hands on the leg, took a deep breath, and-.

A soft moan pulled both of the larger men’s attention to the speedster. They watched with baited breath as he slowly shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly before opening them slightly. The other two looked at each other and exchanged a pitiful look, this was going to be a lot harder if he was awake. Bruce slightly shook his head at Clark, who seemed to get the message: Don’t say a word.

“Bruce?” The man in question removed his cowl and moved to the head of the bed, running a gloved hand through red locks of hair. In reality, he already looked a lot better. With his blood pressure back up, the shock was fading and his body was healing itself. The problem was it was happening too fast. 

“...‘m tired...” Part of Bruce wanted him to go back to sleep while the other wanted to look into those green eyes forever. 

“It’s alright, you can go to sleep whenever you want. Once you get healed up we’ll go find Grodd and push him off a building too.” Bruce gave him a small smile, hoping he was distracted to some extent before sending a look to Clark, who nodded in return. Bruce grabbed Wally’s hand and closed his eyes. 

The sickening crack of breaking bone filled the quiet room, followed by a scream. Both men winced at the sound. For a moment, Bruce wondered if the sound was actually his hand; Wally was squeezing it so hard. 

“Wally!” John’s booming voice shouted. The rest of the League had finally made it up to the station. Most of them hadn’t seen Wally fall, but J’onn had felt his panic as he was falling and then lost his connection with the speedster, leading him to believe that he had been injured in some way. He explained what he knew to the team on the way to the station.

The invulnerable Man of Steel, aka Clark Kent, looked pale, almost like he was going to be sick. Feeling his friend’s strongest bone snap in his hands like a toothpick wasn’t something he ever wanted to experience again. Wally had been writhing in pain on the bed, but Bruce held him down, not wanting him to fall off the bed and injure himself further. Bruce tried his best to calm him down, rubbing his hands down his arms and whispering sweet nothings to him. Wally was still slightly out of it and it seemed like his only goal was to get away from the pain. He didn’t look like he completely knew what was going on. 

“Wally, hey, look at me. Eyes up,” Bruce instructed. He sent one more look at Clark, who knew exactly what to do next, no matter how much he didn’t want to do it. Superman has been friends with Bruce for so long that he had to learn how to decipher Bruce’s looks, seeing as the man isn’t always up for speaking. With a deep breathe, he put his hands back in position. By this time, the others had entered the room and gathered around. Bruce was tempted to tell them to leave, or at the very least glare at them, but his main focus right now was on Wally. He felt Wally tense up and heard him shout and grunt in pain as Clark set the bone. He tried to get up and run, but Bruce (and Diana, who had grabbed onto Wally’s shoulders from behind the bed) held him down, he was still too weak from blood loss to put up much of a fight. His exposed skin was glistening with sweat and his hair was damp from it. He was still pale, but his skin was gaining more color with each passing minute. 

Bruce sent Clark a look of thanks, who just nodded and smiled slightly. Bruce wondered if he might be paying for the most powerful being on earth’s therapy sessions after that. He knew how much it hurt Clark to hurt his friends, so that must have been very hard for him. Especially since this was Wally; they were all very protective of him. Clark herded the others out of the room and closed the door, telling the couple that he would return with food soon.

Once the door closed, Bruce leaned down and kissed Wally on the the top of his head. Wally then grabbed his face and pulled him down and kissed him firmly on the mouth. The IV seemed to be doing it job; Wally already was getting his strength back. Bruce sat back down in the chair next to the bed and leaned back slightly. 

“You’re going to give me grey hair.”

“Oh, please. We all know you dye your hair.” Wally replied with a smirk. Bruce chuckled softly at the joke, but in reality he was serious. Wally seems to get injured a lot more than the rest of them. He knows it isn’t because he isn’t as capable or as experienced. Maybe because he is younger than the others and isn’t invulnerable, and doesn’t instill fear in people just by his presence, villains target him. Maybe they knew that he is the force that holds the League together and without him they would be nothing. Bruce got up from his seat and grabbed some bandages to wrap around Wally’s wound while it healed. It would only take about an hour or two as long as he got some food in him, and with his healing it wouldn’t require stitches or anything. Wally winced and let out a low hiss when Bruce moved his still broken leg.

Bruce sent him a sympathetic look before moving to open the door for Clark, who was balancing trays of food in his hands. The two thanked him and he left once again, shuffling Wally’s mop of red hair before he left. Wally was usually up for food all the time, except when he was injured and needed it most. Bruce forced Wally to eat most of the food before he was convinced to remove his cape and gloves and join Wally in the too small bed for a nap. Careful not to jostle the speedster’s leg, he pulled his lover close and kissed him sweetly before they both drifted off. 

And if later, John and Shayera came to visit Wally, and happened to take a few photographs of the two cuddling, well, what can you do?


End file.
